


Victims Of Circumstance (Ficlet Collection)

by Melochromatic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Morning After, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melochromatic/pseuds/Melochromatic
Summary: A series of ficlets about those effected by love and those who love against their own volition. (Rating may change)
Relationships: Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto)
Kudos: 14





	1. In Those Two and a Half Years...

Leaves rustle and smatter patterns of gold over Jiraiya's notebook. There's a light summer breeze stirring the air, accompanied by the sound of Naruto struggle to build up his rasengan. Still, it's calming. Humbling. 

He doodles in the corner of the sheet, grasping at any new scenarios for his novel. Maybe a scene where the hero and maiden exchange a kiss beneath this Maple tree, pace increasing as the wind whips around them. Jiraiya finds the words to write by imagining it. He traces his chapped lips, and his fingers are no longer callous digits but a warm, soft, plump lip covered in rouge. 

_"Jiraiya,"_ He hears Tsunade breathe into his mouth, and the flashing image of her in his arms is abruptly whisked away when his eyes snap open. 

It's about time to buy himself a girl, he thinks. Tsunade has been ghosting his mind for weeks now. She's one thing he clings to throughout grueling days and uninspired nights. It's the mundane things, like her mouth or the texture of her hair that falls in her eyes as she sits at her desk, commanding a village. The same woman that lived through the death of two of the most important people in her life. Her own brother. _Dan._ Dan brought her happiness, a wild warmth that filled her eyes when she looked at him. _Oh, it was beautiful._ The most stunning expression befitting of a wonderful woman. How it pained him. And, over the years, he would never see that expression again. The strongest woman Jiriaya has ever known. Strong enough to shatter him for a lifetime. Jiraiya clears his throat.

"Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto questions, appearing slightly annoyed to have his training interrupted. 

"Are you serious about that girl?" Jiraiya's gaze is distant. Pensive. 

"Huh? Oh, do you mean Sakura? Yeah of course! She's super pretty and smart, if only she wasn't so into that jerk Sasuke..." 

"Yet you still vow to save him." Jiraiya cuts off. It's more of a statement than a question. 

"You bet! I made a promise to her that I'd bring him back and I always keep my word!" 

_Always the same, this kid._

"How does she feel about you?" 

Naruto pauses before formulating a response. 

"I know she doesn't like me that way." Naruto's face bears a certain resemblance to Jiraiya's expression. _So it's like that, huh?_ A history doomed to repeat itself, so poetic even Jiraiya doesn't think he can do justice in writing it. 

"Listen Naruto. Whatever you do, you have to bring him back." The serious tone hangs heavy in the air. Naruto flinches. 

"Yeah, I will. But why are you telling me this?" 

Jiraiya watches a leaf that, despite the soft winds, breaks off and falls to the ground. 

"Watching someone in the arms of another is much better fate than watching her grieve his loss."


	2. A Morning After...

Jaraiya wakes next to Tsunade.

Her blonde locks trickle across the sheets and between his fingertips as he eases himself up. Head pounding from last night's sake, Jiraiya takes a moment to collect himself before making his leave. Tsunade breathes evenly. Turned from him, her back rises and falls softly with her arms twisted next to her face. He can only see the back of her head, catch a pink ear protruding from her rumpled hair. She's beautiful. Jiraiya fears if he looks too long, it'll be harder to convince himself to go. But, as always, they were drunk before falling into bed together, and Jiraiya decides for her sake it'd be better she not wake next to another night's mistake. Tsunade drinks when she wants to fuck, says it helps her relax. But Jiraiya knows it's more of a numbing agent than anything, dulling her emotions and the weight of their actions. Taking all that Jiraiya has to offer and choking on his name before it bubbles and slips out of her mouth. She needs him physically, but denies him anything more than a drunk fuck to the point that Jiraiya, too, has become numb to the act.

Moments like these, however, are ever so sobering. And, like every morning, he makes sure she's asleep before telling her what he has held on to for years.

"I love you, Tsunade."

Slipping his robes and shoes on, he makes a stealthy departure.

Tsunade is glad he doesn't linger, if only for the fact that he won't see the tears prickle in her eyes each time he leaves with those words before dawn breaks.


End file.
